


The Insolence of Office

by ATMachine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATMachine/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker had a brilliant plan to rescue his best friend. But he didn't count on how often rashness runs in families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insolence of Office

He feels responsible, somehow.

It was _his_ plan, after all – even if she disobeyed his instructions.

He’d warned them all before they set out: _Do not blow your cover for any reason. If one of us falls into harm’s way, then you swallow your anguish and **leave them there**. Don’t drop the masquerade until it’s time to strike._

But for all his planning, all his foresight, there was one thing he failed to foresee. Namely, the inherent foolishness of sending a young woman, in disguise, to infiltrate the palace where her lover was imprisoned… and then expecting her to stand back and do nothing.

He’d already learned the price of precipitate action for himself. He can hardly forget it; he remembers every time he flexes his right hand.

But he forgot that some lessons can only be learned through personal experience. And he learned too late that the hot blood flowing in her veins was really  **his** blood -- **their** blood.

So now, like him, his sister all too often wakes up screaming in the middle of the night.

Love makes people do rash things.

Especially if the person in question is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
